god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Nu is het de laatste dagen, de profetie van de terugkeer van de Heer is in wezen vervuld.
Nu is het de laatste dagen, de profetie van de terugkeer van de Heer is in wezen vervuld. Velen die vroom geloven in de Heer verlangen ijverig naar de terugkeer van de Heer Jezus. Tegelijkertijd getuigt ‘de Bliksem uit het Oosten’ dat de Heer Jezus is teruggekeerd en het werk van het oordeel, beginnend bij het huis van God doet. De verschijning van ‘de [https://nl.easternlightning.org/ Bliksem uit het Oosten]’ schokte de hele religieuze wereld, en sommige mensen denken volgens de profetie van de Heer Jezus in de Bijbel: “Want gelijk de bliksem uitgaat van het oosten, en schijnt tot het westen, alzo zal ook de toekomst van den Zoon des mensen wezen.” (Matt. 24:27) dat het mogelijk is dat de Bliksem uit het oosten gerelateerd is aan dit profetie, dat wil zeggen, het heeft te maken met de terugkomt van de Mensenzoon in de laatste dagen die de Heer Jezus had voorspeld. Waar komt dan ‘de Bliksem uit het oosten’ vandaan? Of het Gods werk is? Wat voor soort mysterie is er? Als je meer wilt weten, kun je dit artikel lezen. ✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈┈•✼•┈┈┈•✼ = Waar komt Bliksem uit het oosten vandaan? = We leven nu in de laatste dagen, de profetieën over de [https://nl.easternlightning.org/tag/Wederkomst-van-Jezus wederkomst] van de Heer zijn in principe vervuld en duizenden vrome gelovigen hopen vurig op de wederkomst van de Heer Jezus. Tegelijkertijd verkondigt Bliksem uit het oosten echter haar getuigenis dat de Heer Jezus al is wedergekeerd in Zijn incarnatie van de laatste dagen – Almachtige God – en dat Hij reeds Zijn oordeelswerk beginnend bij Gods familie heeft verricht. Het verschijnen van Bliksem uit het oosten heeft de gehele religieuze wereld en degenen die oprecht in God geloven en dorsten naar de waarheid op hun grondvesten doen schudden. Door de woorden en het werk van Almachtige God te zoeken en te onderzoeken, bevestigen vele mensen dat Almachtige God de wedergekeerde Heer Jezus is, en ze verschijnen één voor één voor Almachtige God. Dit veroorzaakt paniek bij de voorgangers en ouderlingen van de religieuze wereld en de CCP-regering, en ze spannen samen met de bedoeling Bliksem uit het oosten te onderdrukken en te verbieden. Hierbij verzinnen ze veel geruchten, veroordelen Bliksem uit het oosten bruut en schilderen haar af als ketterij. Ze doen alles wat in hun macht ligt om de oprechte gelovigen die de verschijning en het werk van Almachtige God in de laatste dagen willen zoeken en onderzoeken tegen te werken en te intimideren. In de beginjaren ging de Joodse religieuze wereld een verbond aan met de Romeinse overheid en nu vindt de historische tragedie van de wrede onderdrukking van de Heer Jezus opnieuw plaats. De meningen en verhalen verschillen over de vraag of Bliksem uit het oosten de wederkeer van de Heer Jezus is, en of het wel of niet Gods werk is. Sommige mensen volgen de lijn van de voorgangers en ouderlingen van de religieuze wereld in hun ontkenning en veroordeling, maar er zijn ook enkelen die geloven dat Bliksem uit het oosten te maken heeft met de profetie van Jezus in de Bijbel die zegt: “Want zoals een bliksemschicht vanuit het oosten weerlicht tot in het westen, zo zal ook de Mensenzoon komen” (Matteüs 24:27), en dat dit betrekking heeft op komst van de Mensenzoon in de laatste dagen. Waar komt Bliksem uit het oosten dan precies vandaan? Is het Gods werk? En welke mysteries houdt het in? Allen die Gods werk begrijpen weten dat Zijn werk altijd nieuw is en dat het nooit ophoudt vooruitgang te boeken: in het Tijdperk van de Wet werkte God door de Geest en deed wetten uitgaan die het leven van de mens op aarde richting moesten geven; daarna, in het Tijdperk van Genade, incarneerde God en verscheen Hij als de Mensenzoon om Zijn werk te doen, zieken te genezen, demonen uit te drijven, talloze wonderdaden te verrichten en de weg te verwoorden van ‘Kom tot inkeer, … want het koninkrijk van de hemel is nabij!’ (Matteüs 4:17), voordat Hij aan het kruis werd genageld en Zijn werk, de verlossing van de gehele mensheid, voltooide. Maar omdat mensen Gods werk niet kennen en over een over arrogante en zelfingenomen, satanische natuur beschikken, heel zelfgenoegzaam, star en koppig zijn, en zich vastklampen aan opvattingen en voorstellingen, totdat ze ziek worden van de waarheid en de waarheid haten, moet God elke keer dat Hij een nieuw werk verricht lijden onder razende godslastering, [https://nl.easternlightning.org/news/why-ccp-persecutes-religious-beliefs.html vervolging] en veroordeling van de kant van de religieuze wereld en de heersende machten. Degenen die Gods nieuwe werk verspreiden en er van getuigen kunnen ook allerlei veroordelende en minachtende etiketten opgeplakt krijgen en wreed worden onderdrukt. Dit feit is vastgelegd in het Nieuwe Testament: om de mensheid te redden van het gevaar te worden gestraft voor het breken van wetten waar ze zich niet aan konden houden, incarneerde God als het beeld van de Heer Jezus en begon het verlossingswerk in het Tijdperk van Genade. Toen de Heer Jezus Zijn werk uitvoerde in Judea, verrichtte Hij talloze wonderen, genas Hij de zieken en dreef demonen uit, schonk Hij de mens een overvloed aan genade en drukte vele waarheden uit. Dit is voldoende om te bewijzen dat de Heer Jezus God Zelf was en dat Hij de Messias was waar de Israëlieten zo naar hadden verlangd. De Joodse hogepriesters, schriftgeleerden en farizeeën klampten zich echter koppig vast aan hun religieuze opvattingen en weigerde simpelweg te geloven dat Jezus de Messias was waar ze zo lang naar hadden verlangd. Integendeel, ze zochten overal in de Bijbel naar iets dat ze tegen Jezus konden gebruiken, ze belasterden, oordeelden en veroordeelden het werk van de Heer Jezus als ketterij (zie Handelingen 24:14) en Jezus Zelf als “een van de voornaamste leiders van de sekte van de Nazoreeërs (zie Handelingen 24:5). Ze bedrogen en stookten de Joden op de Heer Jezus te veroordelen en sloten een verbond met de Romeinse overheid om Hem te kruisigen. Het hele Joodse volk beledigde dus Gods gezindheid en werd onderworpen aan ongeëvenaarde vernietiging. Men ziet derhalve dat iets dat wordt veroordeeld door de religieuze wereld en de machthebbers, en waartegen ze zich verzetten, niet noodzakelijkerwijs verkeerd is, maar dat het hoogstwaarschijnlijk van God komt en Gods werk is. Wanneer men dus onderzoekt of iets wel of niet het werk van God is, kan men geen oordeel vellen op basis van de vraag of de religieuze wereld en de machthebbers het wel of niet erkennen of accepteren. We kunnen uit alle werken die in het Tijdperk van de Wet en het Tijdperk van Genade zijn verricht opmaken dat de vaststelling of iets wel of niet het werk van God is, hoofdzakelijk afhankelijk is van het antwoord op de vraag of wat deze weg uitdrukt wel of niet de waarheid is, wel of niet iets is dat de mensheid op het huidige moment dringend nodig heeft, en wel of niet het werk van de Heilige Geest is. Alleen op deze manier kan in essentie worden onderscheiden of het het werk van God is – dit is de hoofdzaak. In de laatste dagen wordt de mensheid dieper en dieper verdorven. De mens wordt geheel beheerst door zijn satanische, verdorven natuur, en begaat vaak onwillekeurig zonden. De mensen leiden allemaal een leven waarbij ze de hele dag zondigen en dit vervolgens ’s avonds opbiechten, en ze leven in een ondraaglijke pijn. De mensheid groeit verder en verder bij God vandaan, en haar hoop op het bereiken van redding vervaagt steeds meer. Teneinde de mens uit deze situatie van zondigen en biechten, biechten en zondigen te redden, zodat hij zijn satanische, verdorven gezindheid en zondige beperkingen en belemmeringen grondig kan afwerpen, kan worden gereinigd en Gods redding kan verwerven, is God opnieuw vlees geworden om de waarheid uit te drukken en de verdorven mensheid te oordelen, en verricht Hij een nieuw werk dat de mensheid volledig zuivert en redt. Deze keer incarneerde God in het oosten van de wereld – in China – en verscheen en verrichtte Zijn werk. Hij heeft het Tijdperk van Genade afgesloten en is begonnen aan het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk. Hij bracht hogere, overvloedigere waarheden dan ooit tevoren. Hij heeft de mysteries van al de werken van God sinds de schepping van de wereld onthuld en heeft de mens alle waarheden geschonken die hem zullen reinigen en redden. Degenen die het werk van Almachtige God in de laatste dagen accepteren, begrijpen vele waarheden uit de woorden die door Almachtige God zijn uitgedrukt, ze zien duidelijk dat Almachtige God die de waarheid in de laatste dagen uitdrukt waarlijk de wedergekeerde Heer Jezus is, ze zijn tot een duidelijk begrip gekomen van hun eigen verdorven natuur en de onderliggende oorzaak van hun zonden, ze hebben het pad gevonden om hun satanische en verdorven gezindheid weg te nemen, en hun hart is licht en helder. Door het oordeel, de tuchtiging, de beproevingen en loutering van Gods woorden te ervaren, verandert hun levensgezindheid constant, zien ze de hoop op redding en hebben ware kennis van Gods goede en heilige essentie en Zijn rechtvaardige en onschendbare gezindheid. Ze hebben een meer praktisch begrip en praktische kennis van wat God heeft en is, zoals Gods almacht, wijsheid en gezag, en ze kunnen allen zien dat hun geloof in God niet langer leeg en vaag is, maar in plaats daarvan meer en meer werkelijk wordt. Ze ervaren God werkelijk als bijzonder dierbaar en liefdevol, iets wat leidt tot een godvrezend hart. Ze komen te beschikken over ware gehoorzaamheid en aandacht voor God, en ze realiseren zich allen duidelijk dat het oordeelswerk van Almachtige God in de laatste dagen inderdaad de mens kan zuiveren en redden. De tijd waarin Almachtige God zijn werk van oordeel en zuivering verricht in de laatste dagen is kort, het tempo ligt hoog, als een bliksemschicht. In nauwelijks meer dan twee korte decennia heeft [https://nl.easternlightning.org/videos/the-kingdom-choir.html Gods koninkrijk] evangelie zich verspreid over China en heeft een groep overwinnaars gecreëerd. En nu verspreidt het evangelie zich snel in alle richtingen naar alle naties van de wereld. Dit vervult exact de profetie van de Heer Jezus: “Want zoals een bliksemschicht vanuit het oosten weerlicht tot in het westen, zo zal ook de Mensenzoon komen” (Matteüs 24:27). Toch blijven de voorgangers en ouderlingen van de religieuze wereld zich koppig vastklampen aan religieuze opvattingen en gaan ze, geconfronteerd met Gods nieuwe werk dat op gespannen voet staat met de opvattingen van de mens, er niet naar op zoek of onderzoeken het, maar zwaaien ze met de Bijbel en zoeken ze naar fouten die ze tegen God kunnen gebruiken, waarmee ze roekeloos het werk van Almachtige God in de laatste dagen oordelen en veroordelen, en [https://nl.easternlightning.org/about-us/basic-beliefs-of-CAG.html De Kerk van Almachtige God] als ketterij en als de “ sekte van de Bliksem uit het oosten” afschilderen. Hun handelingen en daden zijn exact hetzelfde als die van de Joodse hogepriesters, schriftgeleerden en farizeeën toen ze de Heer Jezus veroordeelden. Dat ze Gods werk in de laatste dagen zo kunnen trotseren en aanvallen, en mensen weten te belemmeren om Gods voetstappen te bestuderen en te volgen en om Gods werk te gehoorzamen, maakt dat ze niet tot hedendaagse farizeeën die Christus trotseren en veroordelen? Is de essentie van hun handelingen er niet een van haat tegen de waarheid en godslastering tegen de Heilige Geest? De barbaarse veroordeling van het verschijnen en het werk van Almachtige God door de leiders van de religieuze wereld vervult ook volkomen de woorden van de Heer Jezus toen Hij profeteerde over Zijn wederkomst: “Want zoals de bliksem licht geeft wanneer hij van de ene naar de andere kant van de hemel flitst, zo zal de Mensenzoon verschijnen. Maar eerst moet hij veel lijden en door deze generatie verworpen worden” (Lucas 17: 24-25). Als Almachtige God Zijn woord niet zou spreken en de mysteries niet zou onthullen, zouden we nooit werkelijk begrijpen wat is bedoeld met de profetie: “Want zoals een bliksemschicht vanuit het oosten weerlicht tot in het westen.” Almachtige God zegt: “Wanneer alle mensen opletten, wanneer alle dingen worden vernieuwd en nieuw leven wordt ingeblazen, wanneer iedereen zich zonder aarzelen onderwerpt aan God en bereid is om de zware verantwoordelijkheid van Gods last te dragen – dan zal de bliksem uit het oosten komen, alles van het oosten tot het westen illumineren, en de gehele aarde met de komst van dit licht angst aanjagen; en op dit moment begint God opnieuw aan Zijn nieuwe leven. … in het oosten van de wereld, vanaf het moment waarop het getuigenis van God Zelf begint tot wanneer Hij begint te werken, tot aan het moment waarop de goddelijkheid soevereine macht over de aarde begint uit te oefenen – dit is de gloeiende schicht van de bliksem uit het oosten, die altijd het hele universum heeft beschenen. Wanneer de landen op aarde het koninkrijk van Christus worden, zal het hele universum geïllumineerd zijn. Nu is de tijd gekomen dat de bliksem uit het oosten verschijnt: de vleesgeworden God begint te werken en spreekt bovendien rechtstreeks in goddelijkheid. Men kan zeggen dat wanneer God op aarde begint te spreken, de bliksem uit het oosten verschijnt. En nog preciezer, wanneer levend water van de troon stroomt – wanneer de uitspraken vanaf de troon beginnen – dan zullen de uitspraken van de zeven geesten formeel beginnen” (‘Hoofdstuk 12 ’ in Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees). “Door het hele universum heen ben ik mijn werk aan het verrichten, en in het oosten klinken donderslagen eindeloos voort waardoor alle landen en denominaties schudden. Het is mijn stem die alle mensen naar het heden heeft geleid. Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat alle mensen door mijn stem worden overwonnen, in deze stroming geraken en zich aan mij onderwerpen, want ik heb sinds lange tijd mijn glorie van de hele aarde teruggevorderd en deze opnieuw in het oosten voortgebracht. Wie verlangt er niet naar mijn glorie te zien? Wie kijkt niet reikhalzend uit naar mijn terugkeer? Wie dorst niet naar mijn wederkomst? Wie smacht niet naar mijn liefelijkheid? Wie zou niet naar het licht komen? Wie zou niet naar de rijkdom van Kanaän uitzien? Wie verlangt niet naar de terugkeer van de Verlosser? Wie aanbidt de grote Almachtige niet? Mijn stem zal zich over de aarde verspreiden; ik wens, als ik mijn uitverkoren volk zie meer woorden tegen hen te spreken. Als machtige donderslagen die bergen en rivieren doen schudden, spreek ik mijn woorden tot het hele universum en tot de mensheid. Daarom zijn de woorden in mijn mond de schat van de mens geworden en alle mensen koesteren mijn woorden. De bliksem flitst vanuit het oosten helemaal naar het westen. Mijn woorden zijn zodanig dat de mens ze niet op wil geven en ze tegelijkertijd onpeilbaar vindt, maar zich er des te meer in verheugt. Net als een pasgeboren baby zijn alle mensen blij en vrolijk en vieren ze mijn komst. Door mijn stem zal ik alle mensen voor mijn aangezicht brengen. Voortaan zal ik formeel het mensenras ingaan zodat de mensen mij zullen aanbidden. Met de glorie die ik uitstraal en de woorden in mijn mond, zal ik er voor zorgen dat alle mensen voor mijn aangezicht zullen komen en zullen zien dat de bliksem flitst vanuit het oosten … Want ik ben lang geleden opgestaan en ben uit het midden van de mensheid vertrokken en ben toen wederom met glorie onder de mensen verschenen. Ik ben Hem, die ontelbare eeuwen tevoren werd aanbeden, en ik ben ook het kind dat door de Israëlieten talloze eeuwen geleden in de steek is gelaten. Bovendien ben ik de glorieuze Almachtige God van het huidige tijdperk!” (‘De zeven donderslagen – een profetie dat het evangelie van het Koninkrijk door heel het universum zal worden verspreid’ in Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees). Uit de woorden van Almachtige God kunnen we aflezen dat Gods werk en woord van de laatste dagen de bliksem is die vanuit het oosten oplicht. De ‘bliksem’ is het grote licht, dat wil zeggen het woord van God, Gods weg van oordeel en tuchtiging in de laatste dagen. De zinsnede “vanuit het oosten” betekent dat het komt uit China, en “weerlicht tot in het westen” betekent dat het aankomt in het Westen. Tenslotte verwijst, “zo zal ook de Mensenzoon komen” naar God die vlees wordt en Zichzelf eerst openbaart in China in het oosten en daar Zijn werk begint. Daar creëert Hij een groep mensen die God werkelijk kennen. Zij zijn de overwinnaars waarvan in het boek Openbaringen wordt geprofeteerd. Want door middel van deze personen zal het evangelie van de laatste dagen naar het westen worden verspreid, zodat allen Gods redding van de laatste dagen kunnen ontvangen. Dit is nu bereikt en is een feit dat door iedereen kan worden gezien! De bliksem van het oosten (dat wil zeggen, Gods oordeelswerk van de laatste dagen in China) stelt ons in staat alle liefde en redding die God de mens schenkt te ontvangen, laat ons het ware aangezicht van God kennen, en wekt in ons ware verering en aanbidding van God op. Net als een bliksemschicht geeft Gods woord mensen licht en hoop. Allen die de bliksem van het oosten accepteren – Gods werk van de laatste dagen – kunnen hiervan getuigen. Nu ik dit lees, geloof ik dat jullie allen een duidelijk antwoord hebben gekregen op de vraag wat de oorsprong van Bliksem uit het oosten is. God is de Schepper van de hemel en de aarde en alle dingen. Omdat de mens verdorven werd door Satan, begon God Zijn reddingswerk van de mens. God wil dat alle mensen in het universum Zijn daden zien, dat alle geloofsovertuigingen één worden en de Schepper aanbidden. Dan zal Hij allen die waarlijk Gods verschijning zoeken en Zijn voetstappen volgen zuiverheid en redding laten bereiken. Hij zal deze mensen die naar Gods hart zijn meenemen in het koninkrijk om daar met Hem te rusten. Elk van onze broeders en zusters die waarlijk in God gelooft en gretig de wederkomst van de Heer Jezus afwacht moet dus zijn of haar religieuze opvattingen opzijzetten en de ware weg bestuderen. Schenk geen aandacht aan geruchten, werk niet blindelings de ware weg tegen, want dit resulteert in het verlies van Gods redding in de laatste dagen. We moeten de stappen van Gods werk bijhouden en Gods voetstappen nauwlettend volgen. Dit is de enige manier waarop we uiteindelijk Zijn redding kunnen verkrijgen en door God in Zijn koninkrijk kunnen worden opgenomen. De bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap. uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’